


Three Years Later.

by LauraahFTW



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Family, Future, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraahFTW/pseuds/LauraahFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie Bennet makes a video titled 'Closure' three years after she finished her vlogging, she decides it's time to tell her fans about how it all ended and how everything was going. If she still had fans, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first on this website, and it is my first Lizzie Bennet one. Please note I wrote this between the hours of 3am-4am last night so I cant guarantee it's complete continuity. I have never uploaded to this website and I greatly do hope it turns out correctly.

It had been three whole years since Elizabeth Bennet turned on this camera for the purpose of recording an episode to her viewers; in fact it had been almost that same amount of time since se last checked her channel, read the comments of her fans. She didn’t fully check out from interacting with them, she and other still used twitter, but that phase of her life was over, the whole video diary thing was originally only supposed to be for a few weeks, which is still clearly stated in her youtubes description.

She pressed record on her camera and watched the blinking red light for what felt like hours before she spoke up.

“Hi everybody. I haven’t got a script for this, I didn’t really have scripts for most of my old videos but I knew along the lines of what I was going to say… I’m not really sure right now.”

She exhaled and rubbed her face, knowing this bit she would cut.

“My name is Lizzie Bennet… _**And it’s been a really long time**_ ”

She gave herself enough of time to breathe where she knew she would need a clean cut for the intro on both ends.

“Okay, so I’m not really Lizzie Bennet now, It would be wrong to not have said it though, I now go by Elizabeth ‘Lizzie’ Darcy. Me and Will—Uh.” Lizzie slurred on her words “Get it together Lizzie! Okay, now. Me and William got married about 10 months after I signed off.” She stopped talking and just looked at the camera. She didn’t want to edit this one too much but she knew it would be needed for some parts.

“Most of you were angry when I left, I tried to keep in contact with you guys over twitter, answering questions but you were still upset with me. You assumed I would do this until I die, but I just couldn’t, my story was over.” She sighed “But I’m back, for today. I highly doubt I will make any more videos after this one, that is if any of you are still watching.”

She breathed deeply again. Looking around the room for nothing in particular.

“I suppose you want to know how my sisters are doing? Jane is great, happier than ever living in L.A with Bing, and she’s given me consent to tell you all she’s soon to be a mother to a little girl they plan to name Louise. Lydia is also fine, she’s recently engaged to be married to a nice guy called Denny, I don’t think he will treat her badly.” She left it there, thinking she had said too much in a block. She breathed for a moment.

“And Charlotte I suppose you want to know about, although a lot of you already know through twitter. Apparently whilst I was in Pemberley Ricky’s fiancée grew tired of the long distance relationship and constant traveling and ended things with him, and over the year after that him and Charlotte grew close and married last year. She’s happy, so I’m happy for her.”

She stopped talking again and shouted through the slightly open door behind her “William?”

“Yes Lizzie?” she heard a slightly quieter retort.

“You can come in now!” She shouted back.

Lizzie sat in patience as William made his way into the study that she was filming in and sat beside her. She looked back towards the camera and began to address it again.

“Now I guess it’s time to tell you about me” She paused and beckoned to behind the camera, an action she fully intended to keep in. “I finished grad school well connected and with good grades, and completely on my own merit – not connect to my husband – I got a job at Pemberley in the Public Media Communications section. Though I only had a full time job for 6 months.”

She bent down and lifted something from below shot.

“Because of this little guy” She smiled sitting a child no older than 2 on her lap. “This is Thomas Darcy. Our son. He was unexpected to everybody but he kept my mother quiet about Jane’s fertility.”

“And my sister” Darcy cut in, smiling. “She wanted Jane to have a little Lee more than you mother I think.”

Lizzie laughed and pulled her sons hands away from her hair. “Little did we know, GiGi is just as convoluted as my mom”

“Oh we knew” Darcy laughed.

“Knew whaaa?” Thomas looked up, suddenly interested in everything around him.

Both Lizzie and Darcy laughed at this and Darcy ruffled his hair. “Nothing buddy, just talking about Auntie GiGi”

Thomas tuned out again and Lizzie put him back on the ground.

“He’s not going to be much use here” she smiled at the camera.

“For the son of two intelligent accomplished people he sure doesn’t like to talk much… or do much” Darcy observed.

“Probably his buggy programming he got from his father” Lizzie joked, earning a laugh from her partner.

“I think that’s it… OH! Wait!” She stopped herself from moving to turn off the camera.

“Who’d you forget?” Darcy asked.

“GiGi and Fitz” she smiled.

“Oh, I could tell this one” Darcy smiled to her.

“Go for it.” She smiled, gesturing to the camera.

“GiGi just finished grad school, a 2 point 5 year course in graphic design and is now Pemberleys fully time head graphics designer. She’s currently single but happy, and enjoying her role as an aunt to Thomas.” Darcy smiled to the camera, Lizzie, who had been looking at him the whole time looked towards the camera.

“And breaking our rules regarding him” Lizzie laughed “Seriously she fed his boiled candy at 5pm, he’s almost two years old do you know what effect pure sugar has on a two year old?”

They both laughed and sat silent for a short while, a short while Lizzie would cut. Including a little reminder to Darcy they needed to tell them about Fitz.

“Fitz is still Fitz, him and Brandon got married and are currently on an adoption waiting list, they live in New York now and they visit as often as they can” Darcy smiled “He and GiGi still plan things behind our back.”

“Yeah, like my baby shower! That surprise almost sent me into premature labor.” Lizzie laughed.

“It was sweet of them though.” Darcy smiled to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

Lizzie looked back to the camera.

“So there’s an update on the Darcy family and friends. I have missed you guys and I will miss you further; but I have a family now, not one like my sisters, I have my own family, a son and a husband, and soon to be full time job again. I’m glad to any and all of you that come back to watch this video.”

Lizzie stopped talking and stood up to pick up Thomas from the other side of the study he was wandered off to. She brought him back and checked the shot. She sat back down next to Darcy, this time closer than him and he draped is arm around her shoulder.

“Okay we’re going to say goodbye, Thomas can you wave for mommy?”

Thomas started waving and Lizzie decided this was when she should start her goodbye.

“My name was Lizzie Bennet, now It’s Lizzie Darcy; and this is my life, goodbye.”

“Goodbye” Darcy said after her offering a little wave.

“G’bye” Thomas said aimlessly, not knowing why, he had just learnt to say it whenever his parents said it.

They all waved at the same time, well Thomas hadn’t stopped waving.

Lizzie exhaled and handed Thomas to Darcy before standing up to stop recording.

After a few hours of recording and exporting she went onto youtube, typing in her old log-in details that were branded into her brain and sitting there. She stared at it for what felt like hours.

She finally pressed ‘LOG IN’ and exhaled. Clicking on ‘MY CHANNEL’ she looked at her subscriber count, last time she logged in she had just over 170,00 subscribers, now she had little over 200,000, which surprised her. She wondered how many of them would actually watch this video she was about to upload, but she had to offer them more closure than what they got.

She navigated to the UPLOAD page after looking through her channel and discovering some comments on her last video were only weeks old – somebody would watch this, even if they weren’t here from the start.

She began to upload the video, writing a short description before adding the usual description stuff added to the bottom, copy and pasted from her last video. The short description said:

‘ _To all those who stuck with me from the start, and those who may have only discovered this recently. I decided to make this for closure on my situation. It’s been a long time_.’

She didn’t give the episode a number, she just titled it ‘Closure’

She sat there watching it upload, she had nothing better to do with her time. She sat there for ages just watching it. And finally it finished.

She watched as her twitter automatically told people of this, and she’d already texted her siblings to pass on the video through their media circles, she wanted as many of her old fans as possible to see this.

She dared to refresh the page just 10 minutes later and looked at the viewer count – 313… The usual, what?

She scrolled down and saw she had comment come in fast – _people were still watching_. Tears filled her eyes as she read through the comments, they were all wishing her congratulations on hers and her sisters happiness. There were many comments about her family, how cute her son was. She kept scrolling and one comment really hit her and filled her eyes with tears. It was a simple comment, there was no congratulations or well wishing, no question for more. Not anything really pertaining to what was said in the video. Just seven words that made Elizabeth Darcy break down crying.

‘ _I’ve been waiting three years for this!_ ’

 


End file.
